borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap
|image = File:Claptrap-ninja.jpg |caption = "Goodbye, travelers!" |faction = Claptrap (enemy) |gender = |race = Robot |location = |voiced by = David Eddings }} The is the main antagonist of the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. =INAC= Background The Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap (INAC) is a reprogrammed version of the very first Claptrap that players encounter in Fyrestone. Upon the completion of the game, players witness the Claptrap's reprogramming (by Hyperion), and its new self-appointed Interplanetary Ninja Assassin title. The INAC was designed to indirectly kill off the Vault hunters, by "poisoning, setting traps, and spreading catty rumors about them". Upon receiving its assignment, the INAC began to notice how Claptraps were enslaved by their programming, and abused by the humans. The INAC then broke Hyperion's programming, and began to raise a revolutionary army, dubbing it the Robolution. After a fairly successful revolution, the INAC now leads the Claptrap forces in the hunt to exterminate humans. Involvement The INAC is the main boss of the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. While the Vault hunters are trying to track him down, he brings back three bosses and enhances them with Claptrap parts (namely General Knoxx-Trap, Commandant Steele-Trap, and Undead Ned-Trap). Upon defeating each of these bosses twice, the Vault hunters come face-to-face with the INAC, in the final battle for the borderlands. Strategy The INAC has extremely damaging melee attacks, so stay out of melee range and whittle down its health, which is relatively low for a second boss. Though not as effective as against a normal claptrap, it is still susceptible to the DoT effects of elemental damage, and not resistant to it like other bosses. Due to weak AI/pathing, the INAC can become stuck behind obstacles on the map, and if the player remains far enough away, the INAC can be disposed of without risk. Notes * Sometimes the INAC does not appear after defeating the MINAC. Unfortunately, this will require a quit to the main menu, resume last save, and play through the bosses again in order to hopefully get the INAC to spawn on a subsequent attempt. Quotes While fighting *''"Resistance is futile, we will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own"'' *''"Shoryuken!"'' *''"Pincer Attack!"'' *''"HaHA!!!"'' *''"Punch punch! Fight!"'' *''"Viva La Robolution!"'' *''"Beat it, fleshbag!"'' / "Eat it, fleshbag!" *''"Target disassembled"'' *''"How many bullets does it take to get to the squishy center of the fleshbag? Lets find out"' *"Why don't you just surrender join the collective? We have killer karaoke nights!"'' *''"I will dance on your grave! Unce unce unce!'' Being attacked *''"I'm taking fire!"'' *''"A claptrap feels no pain- ow! Quit it!"'' Killing the player *''"Another fleshbag falls to the Robolution!'' *''"WOO! Sucks to be a fleshie!"'' Trivia * The INAC is the only Claptrap that uses the pincer attack. * The INAC is the only Claptrap (or character) that uses the Shoryuken, a reference to the Street Fighter videogame series. * "Target disassembled" quote may be in reference to Short Circuit the movie. The main character "Johnny 5" is constantly worried about being disassembled. *INAC refering to organics as "fleshbags" may be a reference to the assassin droid HK-47 in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, ''who refers to organics as "meatbags". More likely this is a reference to the cult classic late 1990s television show "LEXX" which had one of it's most memorable characters (Giggoratta the Wicked) call all humans "Flesh Bags" ostensibly because the character was intended to be a cannibal. *The quote "I'll shoot your eye out" might be a slight reference to the movie "A Christmas Story". *The quote "How many bullets does it take to get to the squishy center of a fleshbag? Let's find out." is a reference to the Tootsie Pop commercials. *The quote "It looks like you're writing a suicide note. Would you like help?" refers to Clippy, the hated Microsoft Word assistant. *The quote "Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technological distinctness to our own." is a direct quote of the BORG taken from an episode of Star Trek the Next Generation. *The quote "You can't fool the Children of the Robolution!" is based on one of the chorus lines from the song Children of the Revolution, by T-Rex. *The tag line "He's a MINAC, MINAC" is derived from the original lyrics to the Michael Sembello song "Maniac" used in the 1983 film Flashdance. =MINAC= Strategy Attacks and Behaviors The '''MINAC' has several different attacks consisting of: *Firing its eye laser, then putting a shield up around the eye. *Firing its mounted Turret-Traps. *Sending out Divine Wind Claptraps. *Shooting miniature naval mines from the Parched Fathoms. Weaknesses The only spot with which to score a critical hit is the MINAC's eye. However, destroying the Turret-Traps that are mounted to the MINAC will make the fight easier. A good general tactic is to use a high Rate-of-Fire corrosive weapon such as a SMG and aim for the eye to start a very effective DOT effect. The MINAC has a total of 10 Turret-Traps: *3 Gatlings, on each side, concealed by doors. *2 Gatlings, on the rear top. *1 Gatling on the rear side, concealed by a door. *1 Missile on the front, just below the eye, also concealed by a door. This is the easiest to take out and should be a priority target. Notes *If a Vault Hunter is run over they will die instantly, but are respawned right back into the battle as opposed to at the entrance to the level. * Taking cover under the respawn point, or behind the rocks to the left of the entrance, will allow the player to be out of range of most attacks. * The MINAC is a respawning boss; this potentially allows farming of the nine red weapon chests and two white weapon chests littered around the edge of the arena and at the entrance to the arena. However, merely exiting to Wayward Pass and re-entering the arena does not cause the MINAC to respawn: it appears that you have to exit the game and return the way you came, a time-consuming process that makes farming him a less worthy source. *Exiting to Wayward Pass and re-entering the Arena will repair all the damage caused to the Arena during the Boss fight: the Fyrestone Motel is rebuilt, as are all the minor structures; the MINAC itself has disappeared. The only evidence left of the fight is Marcus's bus, which is still upside-down where it was flung to. *Unlike the same location in the vanilla game, there is no red weapon chest on top of the Fyrestone Motel. *It's possible to farm the Divine Wind Claptraps from the MINAC for collectibles; Panties, Clap-Fish, Bobble-Traps, Oil Cans, Pizzas. * Once the MINAC has been destroyed, if any Claptraps happened to be where the wreckage appears after the cutscene they will simply be trapped inside the model. However, if they are close enough to an edge of the model, doing any splash damage to them will cause them to pop out and then function as normal. Quotes These are the subtitles, and the actual voice clips, where they differ, of the MINAC's lines. While attacking the player *''"It looks like you're writing a suicide note. Would you like help?"'' **'Voice clip:' "It looks like you're writing a suicide note. Would you like some help?" *''"I'll shoot your eye out!"'' *''"Resistance is futile. We will add your biological and technological distinctness to our own."'' **This a reference to the Borg from The Star Trek Series. *''"Not so easy when the target shoots back, is it?!"'' **'Voice clip:' "Not so easy when the target shoots back, now is it?!" *''"I will dance on your graves! Unce unce unce!"'' **'Voice clip:' "I will dance on your graves! Unce unce unce unce unce!" *''"Why don't you just surrender and join the collective? We have killer karaoke nights!"'' *''"How many bullets does it take to get to the squishy center of a fleshbag? Let's find out."'' *''"You can't fool the Children of the Robolution!"'' Upon running over the player *''"How do YOU like target practice? Huh? HUH?!"'' **'Voice clip:' "Oh yeah? Well how do YOU like target practice? Huh? HUH?!" *''"Another fleshbag falls to the Robolution!"'' *''"I got dibs on his socks!"'' *''"WOO! Sucks to be a fleshie!"'' See Also Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Category:Enemies Category:Bosses